Forever After
by TMNTFan4Life
Summary: After finding love in each other, our perfect couple finally finds the life that they deserve. But will will there will be trouble ahead for them and their family?
1. Love

17 Hours of labor, 35 contractions and so far 3 failed attempts at pushing. The doctor stressed to me that there is a higher chance that I might tear If I kept trying to push, So right now I'm just swaying to some calm music blasting from my phone.

"I just want this baby to get out of me," I moaned, leaning into Henry's shoulder. He rubbed my belly, trying to soothe me. "I know, but the water has to break first." I gripped onto his shirt and let out a groan as another contraction washed over me. We stood there unmoving, waiting for it to pass.

Afterwards, I snaked my arms back around his neck and listened to his calm and collected heartbeat.

"Remember when you first found out that I was Kid Danger?" Henry asked suddenly. I looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"I always figured you'd be the first one to find out because you were so--"

"Nosy?" I butt in, jokingly.

Henry chuckled. "No. Curious, Intuitive."

We paused once more as another contraction came, stronger this time. I released my death grip and let out a sigh. I listened to his heartbeat.

"The point I'm trying to make is that we've been on an amazing journey together, As friends and as partners." Henry continues. "You're the strongest person I know and I am confident that you can do this." I lean back and look up at him. I smile.

"I love you."

"I love you more,"

We share a kiss that seems like It could go on forever, but then I feel a ping in stomach and a familiar liquid drip down my legs. I lean back to look my husband in the eyes. "It's time,"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We're at hour 20 and it seems like things have started back up. I'm on the bed again and the doctor walked the door, immediately with nurses in tow. She looks under the 'Curtain' to check, and I grab onto support.

"I apologize in advance to what I'm about to do to your hand," I clarify. Henry laughs and shrugs it off. I never had these many complications with Conner. He was considered a fast baby because I had him in less than Five hours. But this one. This one is a Different type of pain.

"Ok, honey," Dr. Landen spoke. "You're just about there. So, in a few contractions, when I tell you to, can you push for me?" I nodded. She smiled and reciprocated the gesture. "Ok, get ready."

"I want this baby out of me, Now," I whined. I could feel another one coming. Henry pushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and smiled gently. "You've got this," He whispered. I all of a sudden want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

But my mind went blank as soon as the contraction took over my body. "Give me a good push," Landen ordered. I sat up and pushed with all my might. Ten seconds later, It was gone. I panted and placed a hand over my belly. Childbirth is NO joke.

Three minutes later another one came and I was directed to push once more. This time, there was a searing, burning pain that caused me to let out a barely muffled cry in pain. The feeling is familiar but it still hurts like hell.

"I see the head! You're almost there," Dr. Landen announced. My blurry vision was blocked by the tears I tried to hold back. "Give me one last push!"

I gripped my husbands hand, leaned forward and gave my all with this push. I felt my child leave my body and I collapsed in exhaustion against the bed. Little wails of another life filled the air, As the doctor took the baby over for a quick examination.

"You did it," Henry whispered. I looked at him, smiled and pulled him down so I could finally kiss him. It was sweet and slow and tender, Like it was our first time. We broke apart and I grinned weakly. "Thank you, for everything." I whisper back.

One nurse came over with gloves and a bucket while another was holding a bundle.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs. Hart, you have a very healthy and beautiful baby girl,"she announces. I blink twice and look at her in awe. She carefully transferred the child in my arms and stepped back to give the other nurse some space.

After 22 continuous hours of Labor, At 4:33 in the morning, I had finally given birth to a healthy baby girl.

While she was indeed beautiful and tiny, I'm pretty sure she destroyed my body. My reward for bringing two humans into the world, I guess.

After the placenta had been removed from my body, I could finally focus on my baby. She was very small and fragile, so I kept her close to my heart."

There's no doubt in my mind that she will be spoiled. I already know.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Soon, Henry had fallen asleep and the nurse let me know that It was time to feed her. I was genuinely surprised when there was no fuss. She may have came into the world difficult, but she might be an easier baby. I observed her tiny little face. Her eyes were shut and her baby nose twitched. She had smooth tufts of brown hair which complemented her caramel skin. I couldn't help but look at her. I might be obsessed.

As she kept feeding, I glanced over at Henry who was still asleep. My heart skips a beat. I never imagined that this would be our life. Together. He gave me two beautiful babies that I love more than I love myself and a life that I would never want to change.He is mine and I am his. I'm grateful for that.

I notice that she stops suckling and tries to wiggle around. "It's Ok," I whisper to her. "Mommy's got you,"

"And I won't ever let go."

She sticks up her tiny hand and whines quietly. I take it gently and a smile washes over my face. "You what sweetheart?" I ask her. "You look just like your daddy," She turns her head a little and coos softly.

"Yes, you do, baby girl," I continue, stroking a finger across her cheek. "And I thank the stars that you do."

I looked over my shoulder to see that Henry was slowly beginning to wake up. I smile and gaze back down our baby. "How'd you sleep?"

I didn't avert my eyes, but I knew that he moved closer. "It was Ok. you need sleep, too." He reminded me. I nodded slowly. "I know it's just that..I don't want to let her go," I look back down at our daughter to see that she's slowly slipping into quiet slumber. Henry takes her tiny hand in his and she grasps onto his finger.

"What name did you have in mind?"

I smiled and looked up at him. "I was thinking that we could name her Emma... after your grandmother,"

Henry turns his glossy-eyed gaze to look at me in shock. I place a hand on top of his. "Are you serious? Are you sure that's what you want?" I nodded in amusement. "Of course, I want our baby to have a piece of both of us."

Henry's smile softened and turned his gaze back to the newly named Emma. Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked in with a clipboard. "So, have you guys picked out a name yet?" She questioned. I looked up at Henry as he met my gaze. I smiled and brushed an hand over Emma's smooth tufts of hair.

"Yes, we have," I said, softly. "Emma.'

"Emma Hart."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next two days, were a blur. But 8 hours before I could get discharged, I had to get stitches which hurt every time I moved. Nevertheless, Dr. Lamden advised that I should move around every 3 hours to help my walking and the pain. Then I left the hospital.

Soon, we arrived at the house and It was time to go inside and I don't even know why.

"Mama! Mama!" Conner babbled, trying to wiggle out his carseat. I smiled. "I know, baby. We're home now,"

I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the car door and pushed myself out of the car. I groaned at the immediate pain that left my body and leaned onto the car. "Are you sure that you don't need help?" Henry called, removing Conner from the car seat then sliding the carrier out next.

"Yep, I am certain," I grunted, trying to stand up on my own. It was futile. I watched Henry round the car with Conner in arms and the carrier with emma in his left hand. I flashed him a pained smile. He shook his head.

"Come here, I got you,"He reassured. I slowly made my way over to him and grasp onto his arm. As he led us into the house, he asked, "You happy to be home?" I looked at him suspiciously. To be truthful...I really was excited. It felt like weeks. "What plan do you have?" I ask him.

Henry simply smirked as we got closer to the door. "I don't have a plan," He states. I roll my eyes. Once we get to the door, I twist the knob to see that it was unlocked. We stepped inside and it was dark. I look around. "What's going on?"

Suddenly, the lights switched on and revealed our families and friends. "Surprise!" They yell. My face must be covered in shock as I have noticed that Henry was now smirking. I waited for him to put Conner back onto the ground so I could smack him in the shoulder. "You knew?"

He laughed innocently and I couldn't help but smile. Piper was the first to mover from the crowd. "Congrats, you two, She's beautiful," She says and I smile. "And I rarely say that to other people's babies."

She bent down to take conner into her arms and gave Henry a knowing look. I glanced between the siblings before she walked over to the couch. "What was that about?" I asked my husband.

"I don't--"He started before I heard a familiar voice.

"Charlotte, dear!" Her voice closed in until I could see her. I faked a smile. "Hey, Mama," I called when she arrived. I glance at the drink in her hand and look back at her. "Where's Daddy?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it, sweetheart. But he promised that he'll come over to visit soon," She said, then looked over at Emma and gasped. "Is that her? Oh, she's beautiful. Can I hold her?"

Henry looked at me. I nodded carefully and temporarily let go of his free arm. I watched as he gently put down the carrier and bundled Emma into his arms. I linked my arm through his and watch Emma. She was slightly stirring, moving a little bit. I observed the transfer reluctantly. "Mom…"

She looked at me and I nodded at her champagne glass. She giggles. "Oops, sorry," SHe hands it off to me and returns to the baby. Once Emma is in her arms, she begins to fuss quietly. "She's so precious. My only granddaughter,she whispers, walking over to where Piper sat with Conner.

"Do you want to sit down?" Henry asked, reading my mind. I nodded and we began to move.

"Yes, please. My mom is exhausting."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours later, It's dark and the family has finally left. I'm currently on the couch watching Conner observe his sleeping sister. A smile spreads onto my face. "Ok, I have finally finished cleaning up this house. These people make a huge mess." Henry announces trailing into the room. "They are like pigs." When he is my line of sight, I look up at him, Dreamily. He frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Henry comes to sit on the arm of the couch and looks at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I pause to look over at our babies then back at him. "Thank you for giving me the most perfect family I could only dream of. I mean, thank you for being here with me. I mean, thank you for loving me when I'm not perfect." I declare, eyes watering. Damn Hormones. I search his eyes for a reaction.

He leans down carefully and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I sink into it right before he leans back and smiles that perfect smile. "Thank you for giving me everything I love most in this world. I'll love you forever and always," He spoke softly, brushing a hand against my cheek. I lean into it.

"But first," Henry says, sitting back. "Bath Time." I let out a gleeful laugh.

"Of course."

"I got him," Henry confirmed, standing to move to our son. "Ok, Buddy, It's time for bath,"

Conner looks at Emma then back up at his father. "Sissy," He cooed. My heart melted like ice cream when he said the word.

"I know bud, but you've got to get clean first." Henry countered. Conner looked back at his sleeping sister then turned again, this time arms raised in the air. His father picked him and was headed out of the room.

"That's how you do it," He quipped. I laughed, then watched him head upstairs to the bathroom. The future is foreseeable and I see a messy bathroom soon. Then all of a sudden, Emma decides to wake up. I sigh and scoot over to pick her up, and the pain sets in. I wince, but I slowly scoop her into my arms. She starts to whine.

"It's ok, baby girl. I've got you." I whisper to her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Emma continued to fuss and turned her head to face me. "You're hungry? It's Ok, I got you."

I managed to pull my shirt over my head and toss off my bra. I readjusted myself comfortably then gently help guide Emma. She latched on easily and began eating. I brought a hand up to caress her tiny head full of hair.

"My beautiful baby girl," I whisper to her. "Do you know something?" I stroke her little cheek with my finger. She wiggled a little then decided to settle and continue suckling.

"Do you know that Mommy loves you with all of her heart? I know you do," I say, watching her movements. "Daddy loves you too. So much so, because your our little princess."

She continues on for a little bit, before stopping completely and moves her head slightly. I notice the movement and carefully/painful stood up. I moved slowly up the stairs occasionally checking on Emma to see that she was progressively floating off to slumber. I smiled and continued up the stairs.

Once I made it to the nursery, I carefully placed a kiss on her head and put her down slowly. I leaned back and observed her tiny sleeping figure. "You managed to get her to sleep?" I turned around to see Henry standing at the doorway. I shook my head.

"I could say the same about you with conner," I say as he entered the room. I caught his eyes glance downward slightly and I suddenly noticed my situation. He stepped closer. "Oh, I was just...you know, feeding Emma. stuff was in the way."

Henry moved closer once more and we were now mere inches apart. I look up at him. "Oh, I don't mind," He whispered. I smirked and lifted up my arms to wrap around his neck. "Oh, really?" He nodded.

I stood on my toes to reach his lips, and met mine with ease. I sighed slowly as I brush my fingers against the soft feeling of his hair. After a quiet but peaceful moment of togetherness, Henry gently pulls away. He takes my hands in his and looks at me. "Wanna get out of here?" He asks.

I smirk but look back at him. "Sure. Why not?"


	2. Problems

I wake up abruptly to the sound of crying and I look over at the clock. It read: 4:00. I sighed and moved to get up when I glanced over at Henry's sleeping body. I smiled, stood up carefully and grabbed my favorite robe.

I covered my bare body and quietly slipped out of the door. When I reached the nursery, I entered to see that only Emma was awake, Thankfully. She was almost two weeks old and was starting to wake up more during the nights, mostly for nighttime feedings. It was a miracle that she almost never woke up her brother. Almost.

I leaned down to carefully extract her from crib while she was still wailing. "It's Ok, baby girl," I whisper to her, slightly bouncing her. "Mommy's here now."

Emma started to calm down, signaling me that it was time. I move over to the rocking chair to slowly sit down and move aside my robe. She gains access and starts suckling. I wince slightly. I've noticed that I've been more engorged lately, but that's because I can't seem to find my pump.

I quietly watch her as I slowly rock back and forth in the chair. Two weeks had passed and I noticed that more of her permanent features had set and it was amazing to see. Her fuzz of hair had changed to a darker brown and her lightened to shade that was in between mine and his. Her eyes were the same dark brown eyes, but her tiny nose was slightly sharp. I brushed a finger over her cheek and was rewarded with a small coo from her.

"Char? Is she okay?" I looked up to see Henry's silhouette standing in the doorway and sighed.

"Yeah, she is. Just hungry. I didn't mean to wake you," I whisper back.

"No, It's all good. Needed to get up anyway."

There was a beat of silence except for the tiny noises that came from Emma. I let a smile spread across my face. "You know, I was very surprised that she didn't wake Conner up," I spoke. Henry came over and sat in the chair beside me.

"Yeah, he's a deep sleeper, surprisingly." He added. "But he gets that from you,"

I silently look at him. He nods his head approvingly. "Yeah. I remember when you were still pregnant with him. Two months before he was born, you used to sleep all the time. You were knocked out."

I let out a chuckle. "Ok, you know that's a lie. I've never slept that much with Conner. Even with Emma," I clarify. Henry laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe not with Emma, but with Conner, I could barely wake you up half of the time," He continues. I rolled my eyes. "But, seriously, I knew you needed it."

I looked down to see that Emma was beginning to fall asleep so I lightly tickled her tiny feet., She whimpered slightly, turning her head. I fixed my robe and slowly stood to move over to her crib. Once she settled down, I gently placed her inside and watched her sleep. Watching my babies sleep always seem to keep me at peace.

I felt a hand on mine. "Come back to bed, you have a big day tomorrow," Henry whispered. I kept my gaze on Emma's slumbering figure.

"I know, but I wanna watch her sleep for just a couple more minutes," I tell him. I hear soft sigh and feel his hands on my shoulder.

"She's fine," I hear him clarify. "She's perfectly fine. We'll know when she's not."

I turn around to face him. "Come back to bed," Henry urged. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok, let's go," I spoke. We took one last glance at Emma before bravely walking out of the dimly lit room. It's all fine. Tomorrow is going to be perfect.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, I opened my eyes carefully so the light would not temporarily blind me, I blink a couple of times and look over at Henry, who is still asleep. I smile and lean down to press a kiss on his cheek. "Wake up, Honey, the day has started," I start before harmony of cries erupt from the baby monitor. "And our children beckon us."

Henry opens one then smirks. He sits up and leans over to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

"Mm. Morning breath," I simply state after we part. He looks at me amused. "Should I care?"

I shake my head and swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up carefully. "Alright. I'm going to take care of them while you start breakfast, Ok?"

"Bold of you to assume that I can cook," Henry jokes. I look at him, then swiftly leave the room. When I enter the nursery, both children were fully awake and wailing loudly.

"It's ok, my sweet babies. I've got you." I soothe walking over to Conner first. He was wriggling around, flailing his balled up fists. Then his eyes saw mine and he calmed down slightly. I carefully picked him up, and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry, baby. I've got you."

I look out the door to see Henry quietly observing from the hall. "It's Ok, sweetheart. I'm gonna give you to Daddy so he can get you some breakfast. Is that ok?" Conner's bloodshot eyes looked over at Henry's direction. I wiped a tear from his cheek. "Dada?" He cooed. I smiled and moved over to him.

"Yeah, honey. I got to take care of your sister real quick," I clarified placing him into my husband's arms. I look up at him. "You. No sugar for him." Henry grins. "Wouldn't dream of it."

I roll my eyes and walk back into the nursery to tend to Emma. I carefully pick her up and kiss her smooth head. "Hi, baby girl," I cooed. She blinks open her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm late. Mommy had to take care of her boys." Emma hiccuped then turned her head towards me. "I know you're hungry, baby. Let's take care of that."

I move over to the rocking chair and gently sat down. I adjusted myself so that I was exposed appropriately and watched her latch on. I rocked back and forth in the chair humming a quiet tune while running my fingers through her little hairs, smiling. Breastfeeding my babies was always so important to me. I remember that when I started with Conner, It hurt a little every once in awhile which led to my mom suggesting formula.

I refused and eventually got the hang of it. I loved having that type of connection with my children because it made me feel needed and important as a mother. And it still does.

I could tell Emma was about finished in some fifteen minutes, when Henry came entering the room with Connor in arms. "Hey Hon,"He started. I looked up from Emma to him. "So, my sister is here."

When he says this, I take a deep breath. I came up with a rule a while ago to never let Henry or myself get stressed out around our children. We had an accident a couple of weeks ago involving my mother. It ended badly.

"She's here?" I asked calmly. Henry nodded, gently pressing a hand against Conner's head when he began whining. "Shh.."He soothed. I noticed that Emma was done, so I covered up and slowly stood up.

"She's not supposed to be here until 3," I add. Henry shrugged lightly. I sighed once more and looked at Conner, whose head was on his father's shoulder. "What's wrong with Conner?" I ask.

"I don't know. He was whining a little, but he wasn;t warm. I think he just has a tummy ache." He clarified. I look at him, eyes wide.

"You don't think he's sick, do you?"

My husband looked at me and place a free hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry. He is fine, just a tummy ache probably. I've got him. I can take Emma too, if you want," I shook my head and sighed as I moved to place Emma back into her crib. "No, I got her. And plus, I still can't find the pump. So It's fine."

I walked back over to where he stood and placed a gentle hand upon Conner's head causing him to coo slightly. "Go stall her and keep her waiting," I tell him, then gesture to myself. "Cause I'm not ready." Henry nods and slowly leaves the room. I glance warily over at Emma, then soon leave.

OO:OO

Twenty minutes later, I'm all dressed with baby bag in hand. I then go get Emma and take my time getting downstairs to meet them. I turn the corner into the living room and see Henry on the couch talking to Piper. Then she sees me.

"Hey, Char! Finally!" SHe piped up, rushing over to where I stood. "You ready?"

I nodded and carefully placed Emma into the stroller making sure she stayed asleep. I let out a quiet sigh and straighten myself out. "Alright, let me just get my jacket," I say, moving to the closet. I dig in the closet for my jacket when I hear Piper's voice again. "I'll be in the car! Don't take too long!" She called. There was whispering between her and Henry before I heard the door open and close.

I grab my jacket and shut the closet door. I moved over to where Emma was and began to pull on the jacket. "Are you sure you still want to go? You don't have to," Henry questioned. I smirked and looked up at him. "I'm good. Don't worry, I can handle your sister." I say. "Better than you think."

Henry shook his head and grabbed the baby bag to hand it to me. "If you really think so." He adds before moving to open the door. "Have fun."

I smiled and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the lips. I carefully pushed the stroller out of the door. "Have fun, you two!" I called back to them finally. Then I was on my way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you having fun so far?" Piper asked. I looked up from my froyo to meet her eyes and smiled.

"Yup. I'm having the best time!" I reassured her. She nodded and resumed eating her dessert. "That's great, honestly. Just a simple Girls Day is good for the soul,she clarifies. I eyed her then shovel some chocolate goodness into my mouth. When suddenly, Emma decided to wake up from her nap and began to cry.

"Oh, she's up! Is she Ok?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, she's probably just hungry," I tell her. I look around to see a waitress heading back into the store, so I quickly notify her. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Is there a restroom here?"

"Sorry, unfortunately not. I apologize." She explains. I nod and tell her thank you. Ok, It looks like I'm gonna have to do it here.

"I'm gonna go get some more froyo," Piper says suddenly. "You want something?"

"Maybe just some water," I answer. She nods and stands up to retrieve the items. I turn my attention back to Emma and reach down to pick her. "Hi, baby girl," I whisper to her. "Hi." She wriggles a little in my arms and pouts her tiny lips. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweet girl." I begin. "It looks like we're gonna have to do this here."

I grab the blanket in the stroller to cover myself and start getting situated. I lifted up my shirt and felt her automatically latch on. It almost made me nervous that there were other people around, seeing as I'ved never did this in public before. I tried to calm down and remain peaceful for the sake of my baby, but it wasn't soon until someone started eyeballing me.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," The lady next to me spoke. I looked over at her. " Is that your baby? She's so adorable!"

I faked a smile and replied, "She is and Thank you."

"She's just so..golden. Are you sure she's yours?" The other lady continued. I looked at them in shock snd was about to reply when Piper appeared and interuppeted.

"Yes she is and that is none of your business, so can you two please go back to eating your fat free soy froyo?" She ranted. The two ladies went silent and went back to their desserts. Piper sat down with her Froyo and the water with a sigh. I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks,"

She pushed over my water and waved her hand. "Oh, you know. No big deal. I just hate snoopers."

I placed a hand gently over Emma's tiny head pulled her slightly closer. I don't know why, but I don't like what that lady said. And it got me thinking.

OOO

Hours later, after a many shopping trips (mostly for piper) and visiting different attractions, It was time to go home. By the time I got back, Emma was sleep and I was left bone tired. I unstrapped my seat belt and prepared to get out of the car. "Thanks for today, Piper," I say.

"No worries," she replied back. I got out and slowly removed Emma's carrier from the car, stroller following suit. I turned to look back at her. "Don't forget to tell my brother that he still sucks."

I laughed and nodded. "Sure." As she began to pull off, I turned and made my way inside the house. Emma quietly fussed. "It's ok, Honey. We're home." I tell her.

Unlocking and opening the door, I am surprised to see the house still clean and in order when I enter. I close and lock the door before moving further into the house. I walk into the kitchen and see Henry was washing neglected plates in the sink. He turned at the sound of the creaking floor and saw me. "You're back."

I smile. "Your sister says you still suck."

Henry rolls his eyes, dries his hands and comes over to where I stand. "Hi," I whisper before getting on my tip toes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. We part and I happen to see a medium purple wrapped box with a gold bow on the Island countertop. "What's that?"

Henry bent down to scoop emma into his arms, which resulted in a coo from her tiny form. I put down the carrier and walked over to the mysterious box. "You have to see," He answered quietly. I sat down on the stool and lightly unwrapped the box. A few seconds I saw the product and looked over at my husband.

"You got me a new pump?" I asked shocked. "It's brand new!"

Henry nodded and walked over to me slowly. "I know you lost the last one and you've been In need of one, so I just thought /i would get you a brand new one." He says.

I stand to move over to him. I place a hand upon his cheek. "Do you know that you're the best husband that I could ask for?" I tell him. He smiles. " Oh, I know." I gaze down at Emma then back Henry. "How is Conner?"

"He's fine, It was just a fluke. He just missed his mama," He clarified. I chuckled and sighed deeply.

"Well, I am extremely beat. I'm gonna take a hot shower and hit the sack. I am exhausted." I breathed.

"I know you are. Go on, I'll meet you up there for bed," Henry says, softly. I look at him, concerned. "Are you Ok?" I ask. He nodded.

"I'm fine, just go. I have to put her down,"

I sighed and decided to listen to him. "Ok," I called, heading for the stairs. "But if you're not up here in ten minutes then we're gonna have an issue."

"Alright," I heard him whisper shout. I'm already halfway up the stairs.

OOOOOO

After I got out of the shower, I dried off and slipped on my silk robe. But, when I entered the bedroom, Henry wasn't even in the room. I grow curious and decide to look for him, so I exit the room to stroll down the hall. Passing the nursery, I suddenly hear his hushed voice.

"You're such a good baby. Do you know that, sweetheart?" I hear him say. "And Daddy loves you so much, that it hurts." I silently push the door open a crack to see that he was in the rocking chair, feeding her a bottle. My heart skips a beat.

"You know," Henry continues, breaking me from my thoughts. "When your Mommy was still pregnant with you, she would always laugh at everything," I smile when I hear a soft coo from Emma fill the air. Her father chuckled and watched her silently drink from the bottle.

"You're Mommy was very goofy. She'd always play little games and giggle st even the smallest things. She would always make me laugh too." I watch him slowly rock in the chair.

"So, when you were on your way to this great big world," He emphasizes 'world'. "It was Daddy's turn to make Mommy laugh. It was a very eye opening experience with you, baby girl." Emma must have finished, because then he carefully moved the bottle to the side table and brought his attention back to her.

"But as the story goes, you will always be our sweet, happy girl," Henry whispers, slowly standing up. "ALways remember that?" He walks over to the crib and places a kiss on her little head before placing her into it. "Sleep with the stars, sweetheart."

I move from the crack of the door when I hear him approaching. He emerges from the room and I quietly loop my arms around his neck and bring him in for a kiss before he can even acknowledge my presence. I can tell that he's surprised but he lets it go. After awhile, I pull away and look him in the eyes. "That story," I breathed. "Why?"'

Henry smiled. "I had a feeling that she would like it." I shook my head and pulled him by the arm.

"Ok, but come to bed now, It's been long enough."

We walk through the bedroom, when Henry came around to face me. "Oh, so you've been waiting up for me?" He asked. I closed the door and turned around to gently push him onto the bed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

IIIIII FIN IIIIII


	3. Memories

_"Baby, come on! It's happening!" I announce._

_"I'm coming!" I hear henry's voice call back. Heavy footsteps approach from the hallway and I begin to peel back my favorite maternity shirt to reveal an enormous bump that might as well be the size of two basketballs. I rub my hands across the stretched skin and felt it move once more. I giggled softly._

_Henry is now in view with Connor in arms. He carefully places him into the playpen then moves to sit next to me on the couch. "Are you Ok? What's wrong?" He asks, worryingly._

_"I'm fine, just feel," I say, taking his hand and placing it onto my belly. I watch him waiting for it until I feel it again, causing me to giggle again. "She's kicking again," I tell him, smiling._

_"I know she is," Henry says, quizzically. "Why are you so bubbly."_

_"Maybe it's this sweet child of ours," I answer. "I don't know. I've never felt like this before. Even with Conner."_

_At the sudden sound of his name, Conner began to babble relentlessly trying to stand on his own. I look at my husband. "Help me up?" He does and when I'm up, I move to pick up our son._

_"Well, It's very lovely seeing you like this." Henry adds. "You look very beautiful."_

_I give him a soft smile. "Don't do that your gonna make me cry and I really don't want to."_

_"I can take him, If you want." I shake my head._

_" I know that I'm fat, but I can do some things on my own," I tell Henry. "Now, go get ready."_

_He looks at me with a soft gaze and places one hand on Conner's fuzzy head and the other on my belly. "You know I love all three of you so much right?" I look up into his eyes and smile._

_"Yeah, We know." I tell him then pull him down for a kiss_

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_"Ok, but like, No," My sister Zoe said. I gave her a look and she shook her head. "Absolutely not."_

_"Why not?"_

_"This is Mom we're talking about," Zoe clarified. "You know how she is, so why would you invite her to your baby shower?"_

_I shrugged. " I don't know. I just want to try and give her a chance to change," Zoe looks at me. ",And if she won't, then I know what has to be done."_

_Conner continues to babble loudly and wiggle in my sister's lap. I smile._

_"Look. You already know how she is and we already gave her so many chances. It's running dry for her," Zoe adds. I shake my head and smooth my hand over my belly. "But it's your shower."_

_I contemplated this for a moment. I really did want my mom to change. I hoped for her to, but I really don't want her to mess this up for us. I sighed._

_"I will still invite her, but no alcohol," I say. Zoe rolled her eyes._

_"Obviously."_

_"And she will only be allowed to interact with only a couple of people. Me and you included." I continued._

_Zoe clearly didn't like the idea. I watched her carefully until she came to a decision. "Fine. Do want you want," She stands with Conner in her arms. "Have it your way."_

_"Where are you going?" I asked._

_"To get him ready. you should be getting ready too." Zoe called back. "It's a big day."_

_I sighed and rested a hand on my belly. I'm just praying that today will go smoothly as planned._

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_Hours later, It was time for the shower. Friends began showing up with gifts and presents and we greeted each one. No mother in sight. I looked over at my sister. Zoe had a small grin on her face. "See, I knew she wouldn't--" She was cut off by the shrill outburst of a particular family member._

_'CHARLOTTE!!" I heard my mom scream. She was fast walking up the driveway and towards the door with multiple gifts in hand. She entered, dumped the gifts onto the floor and wrapped me into a tight hug._

_"My baby girl," She cooed. "How are you?" Zoe stepped around us to close the door. I smiled and patted her back._

_"I'm fine, Mom, but my baby is…" I started. She quickly backed away and shook her head. '_

_"Sorry, just excited." She chuckled. "Ok, Now let's get this party started!"_

_I watched her walk off to join the others and looked at Zoe. "It will be fine, I promise."_

_"If you say so."_

_An hour later, It was time for gifts and presents. I slowly sat down in a chair that was at the beginning of the circle. "Ok, Ladies. Thank you so much for coming. This means so much to me." I announce rubbing my belly absentmindedly._

_"Of course," Theresa started. "Thank you for inviting us."_

_I nodded, smiled and began unwrapping the first present. "Sorry, but do you guys by chance happen to have some wine?" I hear my mom ask. I give her the eye. "Champagne."_

_"Mom," Zoe warned. She was currently occupying Conner in her lap and while keeping a close eye on our mother._

_"Fine, Ok. Sorry,"_

_I rolled my eyes and continued on opening the present. It was revealed to be a couple of gender neutral onesies. They were very cute considering they came in plain colors. I opened the rest of the gifts and reacted to each in a genuinely surprised manner._

_I got useful things like little outfits and bottles and baby books that would help take the pressure off of buying the majority of these things. But soon it was over._

_I dismissed the last guest, when mom came up to us. "Well, I enjoyed myself. I had a good time."_

_"You behaved yourself this time, which is a start." Zoe responded. I looked over at her._

_"Do you really think that much of me, Zo. I would never drink at a baby shower," Mom defended. "Especially my own daughter's."_

_With that, she gave us a soft smile and proceeded to walk out the door. "Wait, mom!" I called after her. She turned. "I'll call you later, Ok?"_

_She nodded and continued down to her car. I closed the door slowly and looked back at my sister. "See, I told you that she wouldn't be a problem."_

_Zoe sighed and shrugged. "I guess you were right, but just because she behaved today doesn't mean she'll be like any other day," She informs. I nodded. "You know how she is."_

_"Yeah, I do."_

_IIIIIIIIIIIII **Warning: Rated M after this point** IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_It was later in the night when I finally heard the door open and close shortly. "Honey, I'm home." I heard Henry call. I stifled a laugh and quietly listened to his footsteps creak closer._

_"Char?" He called out again. This time, I stepped out from the shadows and into his line of sight. His face was colored with shock when he saw me. I had on nothing but a sports bra and lacey panties. My huge belly poked out and seemingly made me look ridiculous._

_It was mismatched but totally worth seeing his reaction._

_"Hi," I greet seductively. I walk over to him slowly, rubbing my huge, profound belly. Henry's face was contorted with shock, but managed to speak._

_"Hi," He looked me up and down. "What is this?" I smiled and looked myself over._

_"Oh, you mean this? I just wanted to welcome my husband home after a long day," I tell him snaking my arms around his neck. "We missed you." This made him smile._

_"Oh, you did, huh?" He questioned. I nodded. "And is Conner asleep?"_

_"Yup. For hours." I stepped closer so that my swollen belly was touching his stomach. I brought one his hands to lay upon my stomach. I could feel the baby kick which caused me to smile._

_"Well then," He starts. I jump into his arms and he catches me. "Lucky us."_

_I press our lips together and feel a warm sensation pass through our lips, down my spine, and into the pit of my stomach where our baby currently rests. Then he starts moving._

_Soon, we're upstairs and in our bedroom when Henry carefully lays me onto the bed. As soon as he does, there is a tiny but powerful pang in my belly. I groan slightly. He moves back. "Are you ok?"_

_I nod and pull my husband back down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on." We resume the kiss and I feel his hands snaking up body to unzip my bra. I shake my head and grab his finger._

_"Clothes off," I demanded. Henry smirked and nodded._

_"Yes, Ma'am." He rolled off of me and proceeded to follow my instructions. I removed my articles of clothing and maneuvered myself off the bed. I watched as Henry, now spared from the barriers of clothing, walked towards me._

_He stopped short as met him with a tender kiss. After relishing in the delicious taste of his lips, I moved so that he moved and gently pushed him onto the bed. He landed with poof from the comforter, his face shining with wanting._

_I smirked and climbed onto the bed. I move so that I am just barely hovering over him. I pause to adjust myself and when I do, I look into Henry's eyes. "I love you,"_

_"I love you, too. Always." He says. I want to kiss him, but I'm too far gone. No turning back. I exhale carefully as I gently lower myself on top of him. A moan escaped my lips as I encased the rest of him. I slowly slid down until my dark brown skin met his beautifully tanned skin. Then lifted up again._

_As I did, I heard an audible gasp release from Henry. I looked down at him and smiled. "You like that?" I ask, sexily. He gazed up at me and growled. "You know I do."_

_I smirked and began to move again, a little faster. "Oh, baby! Oh!" I moaned quietly. Just the intensity of our love made me want to let go. Every time our bodies met, my heart sped up ten fold. I never wanted this to end. Suddenly, I felt a little pop on my head and realized that my hair pin had come loose._

_Now my hair was bouncing loosely as we continued to move swiftly. I laughed softly and began to moan senseless into the sir as loved each other as hard as we could. I was almost lost in the passion until I heard almost him say it._

_"I-I'm about to…"He exhaled but I cut him off by stopping completely._

_"Wait," I start. "I'm getting tired and I don't want this to end. Come on." I peeled myself off of him and carefully turned myself over on my back. He got the message and moved over to loom over me. Once he did, I smiled and pressed a gentle hand against his cheek._

_My hair must look a hot mess right now. The baby kicked at that notion. Henry leaned down and planted a kiss upon my lips, causing me to relax even more. He then aligned himself with me and looked up at me. "You ready?" I nodded._

_As soon as he moved inside me, I moaned in ecstasy clutching the bedsheets. Being pregnant has made me at least ten times more sensitive emotionally and physically. But who's complaining._

_"You Ok? Is it the baby?" Henry asked._

_"No! I'm fine, keep moving," I tell him. He does so and I wrap my arms around his neck. He leans down and passionately kisses me, causing me to squeeze him tightly and moan loudly._

_"Oh! Harder, baby! Faster, baby!" I moan, digging my nails into his shoulders. "Oh! Fuck me! Oh!"_

_As my husband obliged, I felt our bodies rock together, back and forth. My toes curling as he thrusts inside me, causing the headboard to bang against the wall. I don't mind it._

_"Fuck me, baby!" I moan loudly, nails scraping his back. "Fuck me! Oh, baby!"_

_I pull Henry down for a kiss as he continues to move inside me. He leans back. "You like that?"_

_"Mmhmm," I hum as he moves his mouth to my neck. I'm so close. "Oh, yes! Baby, yes!"_

_My legs bring his hips closer to mine and I tighten instantly. I can feel that he's close. My moans turn into indiscernible noise as I am getting pushed over the edge. We're almost there._

_"Oh! Cum for me, baby! Cum for me!" I practically scream as Henry thrusts a couple more times before letting go. A wave of ecstasy crashed over me as I felt love liquids enter and leave my body._

_Henry pulls out and collapses next to me to catch his breath. I let out a sigh and felt the baby kick erratically. Henry places a hand on my belly. "Daddy's sorry," He whispered._

_I couldn't help but laugh._


End file.
